Hyorinmaru's Lost Love Found Again
by xxxFanxxx30
Summary: What happens when toshiro takes a break? He rests on a hill. Suddenly, an old friend visits. Hyorinmaru finds his love once again.


'Hyorinmaru.  
A loyal zanpaktou.' He thought. The boy was sitting on the couch, listening to the breezes outside. He decided to go outside. The boy stood up.

He was in school for five days a week. Shinigami school was tough. He was great at it though. He had A's in every subject, every test..every worksheet and popquiz. The boy decided it was a good rest to go outside.

He walked past students who were talking to each other. Some bothered to glance or even glare at him as he walked by.

As he got far away from the school grounds, he noticed a hill. This hill was the hill he always used to lie down and rest while watching the clouds.

That was until, Kusaka, his very best friend, died. He climbed up the hill, and sat down, looking up at the clouds. This place was his escape from school.

He layed his zanpaktou beside him. He decided to take a nap.

***A Few Minutes Later***

The boy growled. He had only had a few minutes of rest until winds had disrupted his peace.

He sat up, only to be confused. His zanpaktou was not beside him, but rather, Hyorinmaru himself. His green-ish hair blowed in the wind as something was flying by them. It was like nothing the boy had ever seen before. Besides his own zanpaktou.

It was a dragon. A rather dark, indigo-blue one. The boy could tell Hyorinmaru knew this dragon. For he looked up at the dragon fearlessly, and expectantly. Though his eyes had softened. It was a side the boy had never seen before of his zanpaktou.

The dragon snarled affectionately, trying to break through into the boy's mind, but he refused. Hyorinmaru smiled slightly, holding onto his weilder, he whispered into his ear's. "Let her, she is a friend."

The boy froze, and he unwillingly let the dragon enter his mind, and almost immediately, he heard a voice. 'Hello, little one.'

The boy looked up at the blue dragon. "What are you doing here! And what is your name!"

The dragon made a scratchy growl, and the boy knew from experience that she was laughing. 'Young one, I am Saphira. I come from long ways away. Im here to see someone.'

The boy looked at her confused. "Who?"

The dragon landed on the ground, tired of flying. Hyorinmaru looked as ready to run up to her, but knew better than not listening to his master. Almost immediately, the boy knew what was happening. Hyorinmaru was a dragon. And so was she. It was rare for a dragon, opposite genders, to meet.

Saphira carelessly walked closer to Hyorinmaru, her gaze was softened as well.

The boy looked to his zanpaktou. "You said you know her..."

Hyorinmaru nodded. "Actually, she is more than just a dragon I know Hitsugaya."

The boy looked at the dragon, then to Hyorinmaru. For some reason, she had seemed to be familiar. Though he knew he had never heard, or seen of her ever in his life. He knew though, that something happened between the two. Friendship?

The two dragons laughed, and Hyorinmaru walked closer to Saphira, ready to hug her or something.

The boy looked very confused. Saphira nuzzled the boy with her muzzle, then nuzzled Hyorinmaru. 'Young one, this is not friendship. It is much more powerful than that.'

"So...brother and sister?" The boy asked cluelessly.

Hyorinmaru looked like he was on the verge of laughing now. Saphira gazed down at the boy. 'No, little one. Love..."

The boy jumped. His thoughts immediately turned to Momo. He assumed they were only memories of when she had said the word 'Love' or 'Aizen'.

He didnt notice the small jealousy he had within him.

Saphira looked at him knowingly. 'So you have one your after?' She laughed, a small smile appearing, showing bared, sharp teeth.

The boy shook his head. "Of course not..."

The dragon looked at Hyorinmaru, seeming to say something to him, and he nodded.

The boy had a feeling they were talking about him. He sat down again, trying to find the meaning of this word, 'love'.

Saphira nuzzled Hyorinmaru again. Pleadingly searching into the boy's gaze. The boy looked up, nodding.

The two have once again been united. Two dragons, one love. Hyorinmaru transformed back into his icy form. Saphira had missed his icy presence. 'I have not seen you for long years, my love.'

Hyorinmaru smiled, wrapping around her soothingly. 'Indeed, but now, you have found me again, and we are once again, together.'

The two dragons slept with each other that night. The boy still napping on the hill. He woke up to see Saphira gone, and Hyorinmaru in his human form, sitting by a girl in a yellow dress the color of Saphira's tummy. And her hair and eyes were the same indigo-blue. She was leaning on Hyorinmaru, who looked joyful, and for the first time, the boy had seen him smile.

'This, must be what love is.' He thought.

* * *

Eh? What has happened to me?  
Well, as you all know, im very childish ^^  
Thanks for reading~  
Pwease review?  
THANK YOU~~~


End file.
